


+ positions

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dominant Bottom! Paul McCartney, I did this bc I am starving, It may be take another 500 years, M/M, Smut, Submissive Top! John Lennon, We're getting somewhere though, for me to make another bottom John smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: John and Paul attempt to find a movie to watch, but they get caught up in other things.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	+ positions

"Paulie," John murmured tiredly, his head rested on Paul's lap, brown almond eyes glistening passionately, reflecting the television show that was unfolding on the screen in front of him - as he called out for Paul who was reading a book above him, resting leisurely against one of their many pillows on the bed. "Can we watch a movie?" He innocently questioned, roaming his eyes over towards the younger man only to be met with the cover of the book he was reading. It didn't take long for Paul to close the book, setting it down on the nightstand while nodding his head in affirmation, smiling fondly at the older and brushing his palm against the thick auburn hair.

"Of course, pup." Came a tranquil reply, the gentle pet-name making John peel apart on the inside, a pink blush blanketing his cheeks. "What movie do you have in mind?"

"A zombie one preferably." John gently said, moving up so that his backside was placed against a soft pillow. Paul reached over to the side, grasping at the remote with one hand and resting the other on the older's thick thigh, a part of John that had been required to have Paul's hands on at all times. It was unquestionable. Surfing through a particular column of drama on Netflix, wanting to find an entertaining zombie horror flick that wouldn't have the both of them bored, Paul sucked in, and chewed on the inside of his lip. A cute habit adopted by him whenever he was focusing. On the other hand, John was drawing invisible circles against the soft skin on the back of Paul's hand.

"If we can't find any zombie movies, do you want to watch Bird Box again?" Paul asked, raising a brow as he cut his eyes over to John, darting his eyes over the older's features for a little bit.

"If you want to. It confuses me personally."

Paul hummed, "I get it. It is kind of confusing." He responded, moving through the suggestions of movies until he got to the end, eventually going into another column just to find a regular horror movie. John glanced over at Paul, smiling a little at the sight of the him biting at the inside of his cheek, soon enough the circles he was tracing drew up to the soft hairs of the younger's forearm - growing sensual, no doubt suggestive.

"You're so handsome." John had distractedly said, bringing his hand down to cover Paul's.

"Thank you pup." Paul had replied, feeling flattered from the precious compliment, soon enough after that a frown had suddenly formed upon his face. "I can't seem to find anything good for us." He said, bringing John's attention to the screen, right now Paul had his cursor at the end of the whole horror genre column and it was true, there was nothing actually appealing to be looked into at the moment.

"Well, let's forget it about it then." John nonchalantly uttered, "I want to do something else." He added, looking at Paul only to be met with knowing eyes.

Setting the remote down, Paul smiled at him, the sight being attractive and lingering something that made the older's cheeks flush. "What do you want to do pup?" He asked him, John suddenly became shy and closed mouth all of a sudden, feeling put on a spot. After a couple of seconds of silence from the older man, Paul scooted closer to him, pressing the side of their bodies together. "Use your words."

"Can I - uh.. can I fuck you?"

Paul smiled at him, kind of smug and amused. "Ask nicely princess." He replied, making John even more flustered, his blood rushing from the strengthening arousal that had conjured his thoughts ever since he had asked to watch a movie with the other man.

"May I fuck you? Please daddy?" John asked, again. Paul sat there for a second as if he was truly thinking about it, running his tongue along his bottom lip on purpose, causing it to gleam from the sweet sheen of saliva that had coated it gorgeously. The urge to kiss him had made John's breath hitch in his throat, chest lurching and the stretch of his pants becoming tightened all in a short span of ten seconds. Eventually, there was a nod that came from the younger, but John knew that there was going to be a catch to this.

"However, don't cum until I tell you to. If you do then you'll be using the fleshlight for a month, got it pup?" Paul asked, voice firm in John's head but still soft to anyone else that would have heard him make out those orders. The older nodded his head eagerly nonetheless, immediately, but cautiously heaving himself up onto his hands to lean in closer to the younger as to begin his ministrations.

Paul had placed a hand on his chest though to stop him, leaning back and shaking his head. "No, not like this. You know how we do things, desperate pup." He smirked, causing a chill of pure arousal to rush down the older's spine, making a whine to somehow exit out of the passage of his throat. "Be a good boy and put on what daddy bought you while I get undressed."

\----

Heaving Paul's leg over his shoulder, two fingers nestled deep inside of the younger, scissoring and dragging purposely at the gland inside of him, John was fucking aching. Paul had his arm thrown over this eyes, those pretty lips were parted open as an easy access for his cute moans of all pitches hooking into the sexual atmosphere, his other hand gripping at the leash that was connected with the collar wrapped gorgeously around John's tender neck. "Fuck baby," Paul had adorably mewled when John curled his fingers in a specific way, leg twitching against the crevice of John's neck as his dick throbbed in amusement.

"Is that good daddy?" John asked breathlessly, wanting so badly to touch his own cock that was dripping beads of precum onto the sheets. "You're so tight around my fingers."

Paul made a sharp hissing sound, guising the amount of arousal that had washed over him like a tidal wave when his boyfriend told him that. Removing his arm from his face, he sighed out in a trembling voice: "We didn't have the chance to plug me up the last time baby. That's why." Afterwards his eyes fluttered wildly when John ended up petting at his prostate, his chest growing heavy from the weight of pleasure heating up in his stomach. " _Oh shit_ , do you want to make me cum? _"_ Paul had whined out with the most gorgeous pitch he had reached yet _,_ arching his back and tugging the leash around the older's neck to make sure he clearly answered the question.

John smirked at the reaction he had got from the younger, enjoying at how he fell apart at the seams. "No daddy. I want to make you cum with my cock."

"Okay baby." Paul had shakily panted, his soft voice barely above a whisper. John loved it when he got like that. Right now Paul had knew his mind was in a true haze of pleasure as he tried to gather himself desperately, his hands trembling while he tapped lightly on the inside of the older's wrist. John took the signal, removing his fingers from inside of the tight fucking heat and reaching over to grab at the bottle of lubricant that was put aside of them. "Go crazy, but not too crazy, okay? Tell me when you're about to cum." The younger had precisely told him, lying back against the pillow as John carefully stroked the lubricant against his length, angling it against the pink, and cute little opening which was clenching around nothing. It was basically asking to be filled.

"Okay." John replied, anticipation settling in, taking Paul's leg off of his shoulder to have it only being gripped by the older's side by his large hand. Scooting forward and easing himself inside of Paul, a long exhale leaving through his lips as the younger trembled, clenching tightly around his cock while he immediately pulled the leash hard enough for it to momentarily choke him. A moan escaped his plush lips, his eyes closing tightly while he bucked his hips down against the cock that was still being pushed all the way inside. "Ah - daddy you're so _tight_. Fuck." The auburn haired man had lightly moaned, his voice being uncharacteristically high pitched, his weight crashing down onto Paul, their chests pressing together once John had bottomed out inside of the younger. Swirling his hips around timidly, eliciting shaky moans - John had took another second to adjust to the feeling of Paul squeezing gorgeously around him and began to eagerly fuck his hard cock inside of the wet heat.

Paul pulled harshly at the leash, fist clenched tight around the leather as his body was rutted against the bed, trying to keep in his own sounds by biting his lip harshly. John humped him mindlessly, shoving his thick cock in and out of Paul in such a fast pace it was overwhelming the younger no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure. The tightness repeatedly swallowing John was so fucking good, he had his hands clamped down onto the soft thighs of Paul which was arched and dangling on either side of his waist while he thrusted his hips. "Uh - shit, mm, you need it huh?" The raven haired man hiccuped into John's ear, a shaking and broken moan leaving his lips as he was aggressively fucked into. There was no doubt he was going to be sore after this. It was worth it. "Let me hear you baby." Paul had whispered, moving his head at an angle so that he was biting down on the soft skin of John's jawline.

John moaned aloud in return, his eyes fluttering closed as he jerked his hips sharply into the heat, the brilliant sounds he was making shot straight to Paul's cock. Digging his nails into the already bruised skin of the younger's thigh, John had fucked him sporadically and uncoordinated due to the hot feeling of pleasure riding up his body like goosebumps would. " _Please_ ," John whimpered against the skin of his neck whilst his hips twisted and bucked, the sounds of their sex resounding and bouncing off of the walls. It was driving them both crazy the more intense the pleasure had became, washing over their bodies like the ocean would do a shore, blooming uncontrollably the harder John went.

Paul had whined out prettily, his brows pinched and the grip on leach tightening, the feeling of his prostate being attacked growing more frequent. It took him a few seconds to query a response, and when it came out the syllables were barely put together, it was interrupted by little shouts of pleasure: "Please what b-baby? Talk to daddy."

"Feels so good," John lightly gasped, his cock thrumming with pleasure from a particular smoothened wall inside of the younger. " _Fuck, Paul, shit_." He grunted, choking a bit as he put the younger's real name in use from the everlasting massage happening to his shaft against the velvet smooth walls.

Paul yanked John partly off of him, and immediately dived in for his lips once there was enough room between the both of them. John had softly moaned into the kiss, continuing to jerk his cock in and out of the younger while Paul had simultaneously fucked his tongue into the auburn haired man's mouth. Letting him take control John, had slowed down his thrusts in the mean time, both to push away his approaching orgasm and gather a much needed breath from the repetitively aggressive stamina he had put on. Paul sighed into the sloppy kiss, somewhat relaxing in this slow rhythmic pattern, and pulled away from the older to look into those piercing brown eyes with his half lidded hazel colored ones. "Are you close baby?"

"Mhm," John had breathily hummed, breathing erratically through his nose and nodding his head. "So close."

"Me too," Paul's voice cracked, a glorious high yelp escaping his lips when John sped the pace up again. "When you're about to cum, turn us over, okay?"

John dipped his head down to the crevice of Paul's neck, moaning freely but choked at the same time from the occasional tug of the leash, the perverted sounds were expected as he humped his cock into the tight hole. God. He fucking loved this, he loved doing this with Paul. If he asked nicely he was always able to fuck the younger man like this, until they were both incoherent and yearning for the rush of an orgasm to wash over their body. One time the roles were reversed, but Paul got lazy throughout the middle of it and it made them agree on John being the one to fuck him. Paul of course still had control over most of the situations though. It wouldn't confuse so many people if they just didn't think about it too much. It was just a simple concept between the two of them.

Removing his hands from the man's thighs, John suddenly had gripped at Paul's waist while he moved their positions, crashing onto his backside with Paul straddled on top of him. Sitting up, and fidgeting his hips to adjust to the new position, sinking down deeper onto the length that was stuck inside of him, Paul had held the leash in his hands and began to form out a smirk. Pulling on the leash, he put one hand on John's leg, grinding down against the throbbing cock while the older withered against the sheets underneath him. "Fuck yourself up into me." Paul breathily said, capturing a desperate John's attention, his shining cock was straining proudly against his stomach. "Until you cum."

John trembled, satisfaction flowing through him from that command. Quickly he jerked his hips upwards, fulfilling the hole created inside of him when the thrusting had stopped momentarily, trying to keep his eyes opened as he thrusted up into the Paul, watching amusedly as the younger bounced on his dick like a fucking slut. Paul immediately threw his head back, jaw unlatching so that loud moans could exit out of his lips, nails digging into the older's leg while he was sprung up and down onto the thick length. "Oh, John, baby," He squeaked out, his trembling thighs clenching around the man's hips as his orgasm began to drown him. "F-Feels so good, you feel so good inside of me, fuck - fuck." Paul chanted mindlessly, his words being blinded by intense pleasure as he began to grind his hips in time with John's thrusts, cock spurting out hot stripes of cum that pained his thighs and the older's stomach.

"Yeah, that's it." John moaned aloud, stroking his thumb against the narrow of Paul's hipbone as the younger rode out his orgasm. "Cum for me daddy."

Paul dropped John's leash, his hands clawing at the older's chest as the man continued to fuck himself up inside of the tight heat, chasing the impending orgasm unashamedly. The sounds Paul were making from the overstimulation, and the way the man clenched around his cock only drove John over the edge even more. "John, _John, fuck_ , John." He mewled shakily, his breath catching high in his throat but it was overheard from the sounds John had been making on the opposite end.

"Ah - shit, Paul. Fuck!" John suddenly huffed out, his cock throbbing as he came inside of the younger, filling him up to the brim and leaving Paul shaking on top of him from the liquid heat drowning his senses. "Fuck," The older repeated, dropping his hips and his head down against the pillows as he panted out exhausted breaths.

Paul took a minute to register everything and then he blinked, and moved his hand up to caress the older's flushed cheek. "Such a good boy. Want me to go clean us up?"

"Y-Yes," John uttered in response, moving into the warmth on his cheek.

•••

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
